Yesterday
by SmileNDA
Summary: sepenggal kisah seorang Jung Jinyoung, seorang yang canggung, tidak sensitif, apalagi romantis. dan sepenggal kisah satu diantara 21 hari ulang tahun GongChan... meskipun kemarin ia salah, ia tak akan mengulangnya untuk hari ini! special for #GONGCHAN21DAY ! JINCHAN from B1A4, BANA-ya !


Yesterday

.

Main Cast :

Gong Chan Shik . Jung Jin Young

.

Desclaimer :

seperti biasa, fict ini milik saya. Dan karakter dari WM ent.

.

Genre :

Romance . Friendship

.

Song fict – Yesterday (B1A4)

.

Sebelumnya, fict ini didedikasikan untuk our beloved maknae GongChan~

.

.

Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan frustasi. Mencoba menembus lautan manusia yang memenuhi jalan dengan langkah hampir terseok. Rasa lelah membuat ia sudah tak dapat berpikir cukup sehat untuk melewati jalan lain untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya agar lebih cepat. Rasa lelah juga yang membuat tubuhnya kadang terhuyung atau tersandung karna pikirannya yang sedang tak fokus.

Tugas kuliah, kerja sambilan, keluarga yang membutuhkannya, dan ...

.

_**Eonjena seupgwancheoreom tujeong burigo,**_

_**Eonjena yaksok siganen neujeosseotji**_

Seperti kebiasaan, aku mengeluh padamu...

Aku selalu terlambat dalam untuk acara kita.

.

.

Seorang namja lain itu tengah kembali menggenggam dengan erat cup kopinya yang sudah tak hangat lagi. Menandakan sudah beberapa lamanya namja itu duduk di kursi taman itu. namja bersurai hitam kelam itu kembali melirik jam tangannya.

'Hyung pasti sedang sibuk'

Pikirnya dalam hati, mencoba untuk tetap berpikir positif. tangan kirinya merogoh ponsel di sakunya. Ia menatap benda persegi itu lama. Dan kembali melamun.

'dia tak menelpon, apa lebih baik ku batalkan saja?'

Namja itu lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat. pikiran itu sebenarnya sudah timbul tepat satu jam yang lalu. Satu jam dari empat jam ia menunggu di sini. Di taman ini. Tapi rasa ragu tetap mendominasi namja yang hampir berumur dua puluh satu itu.

Ia takut hyungnya datang saat ia pulang,

Dan lebih takut lagi jika hyungnya tengah mendapat kesulitan.

.

Tapi ia sudah lelah, ngantuk dan juga lapar...

.

"ah... eotthoke?" Gongchan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

_**Yeppeun du nune hayateon du bore**_

_**Heureudeon nunmuldo iksukhaejyeoman ga**_

Di mata cantikmu, di pipi putihmu

Aku telah terbiasa dengan air mata yang mengalir.

.

.

"Channie?"

Dengan sedikit terengah, namja itu memanggil seorang yang tengah duduk di kursi taman. Ia melengkungkan bibirnya saat namja lain yang di panggilnya menoleh, yang menampakkan wajah kaget sekaligus lega yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Jinyoung hyung!" ucap namja itu, Gongchan, saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Jinyoung hanya diam, menatap lembut wajah namja manis yang terlihat senang karna kedatangannya. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajah manisnya, senyuman terbaik yang pernah Jinyoung lihat –selain senyuman ibunya.

.

.

"mianhae, aku terlambat lagi..."ujar Jinyoung penuh penyesalan, saat ia menggenggam tangan Gongchan yang terasa dingin. Ia yakin namja ini pasti telah menunggunya lama.

Udara malam itu memang tak terlalu dingin, namun angin musim gugur yang berhembus cukup untuk membuat Gongchan kembali mengeratkan jaket tipisnya. Namja bersurai hitam sekelam langit malam itu menoleh ke arah Jinyoung di sebelahnya, masih dengan tersenyum.

"Hyung pasti lelah..." gumamnya, saat melihat pandangan mata Jinyoung yang lurus ke depan. Pandangannya memang ke depan, tapi Gongchan tahu Jinyoung sedang tak fokus. Lebih mirip seperti melamun. Dan di saat seperti ini Gongchan sudah mengerti kalau namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya ini mungkin sedang lelah.

Jinyoung tak langsung menjawab. Ia memilih untuk mengerjapkan matanya sesaat untuk mengembalikan konsentrasinya yang tadi kabur. Dan lagi-lagi Gongchan tersenyum tipis karnanya.

Benar-benar khas seorang Jung Jinyoung.

"kajja, kita pergi. kau ingin jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Jinyoung seraya berdiri dan meregangkan badannya yang terasa kaku –berharap pegal di bahunya berkurang. Ia menatap Gongchan yang masih duduk di kursi. Tak bergerak sama sekali. Padahal biasanya namja itu akan berteriak girang seperti anak anjing ketika Jinyoung mengajaknya jalan.

.

Gongchan akhirnya bangkit dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Jinyoung. Entah kenapa keduanya terdiam. Terpana dengan pandangan masing-masing.

Cup

Namja bersurai hitam kelam itu mencium singkat pipi Jinyoung. Tak sampai hitungan menit memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat Jinyoung menatapnya penuh tanya. Masih tak mengerti mengapa orang yang ia sayangi ini bersikap agak berbeda.

"maaf Hyung, lebih baik kita pulang saja..." ujar Gongchan pelan. pelan yang membuat Jinyoung mulai merasa cemas.

"wae?" tanyanya singkat namun dengan nada yang lembut. Jinyoung dapat melihat raut tak rela di wajah Gongchan.

"hmm... ini sudah malam, aku ngantuk. Hehe..." Gongchan menyengir lebar. mencoba menyamarkan raut kekecewaan yang tadi sempat terlihat oleh Jinyoung.

"kau yakin? Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Jinyoung langsung. Astaga, keduanya sudah begitu mengenal satu sama lain. Jinyoung benar-benar dapat tahu apapun yang terjadi hanya dengan melihat mata itu, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"ani, ani Hyung... lagi pula sekarang sudah jam sepuluh. Aku takut Sandeul hyung akan marah nanti..." ujar Gongchan sambil tersenyum manis.

"bahkan untuk makan malam?" bujuk Jinyoung. Sungguh, ia benar-benar merasa tak nyaman karna membiarkan pergi begitu saja.

Gongchan menggeleng "anyeong hyung... setelah ini mandilah dengan air hangat, ah, dan buat coklat panas juga. Lalu langsung tidur, arrachi?" ujar Gongchan seraya memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung.

Namja itu hanya diam. Masih terpaku memandangi punggung yang makin lama menjauh...

.

.

_**Eojedo neowa deiteuin jul moreugo**_

_**Oh hayeomeobsi gidarideon neoneun**_

_**Neomu neujeun naege hwareul naneun daesin**_

_**Kisseureul han geoya...**_

_Kemarin, aku lupa bahwa aku ada kencan denganmu_

_Oh kamu menungguku tanpa henti_

_Tetapi bukannya marah padaku yang terlambat_

_Kau menciumku..._

_._

_._

Drrt drrt

Getaran ponsel di saku celana membuat Jinyoung tersentak dari tidurnya. Namja bermata rubah itu langsung meringis sakit saat ia merasakan nyeri di punggungnya. Dengan perlahan ia menegakkan tubuhnya yng semalaman tertidur di meja belajar. Ia lagi-lagi lembur untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya yang terasa mencekik. Tapi untunglah, semua terselesaikan dengan baik. Walau yang mengerjakannya jauh dari kata baik.

"kau sudah bangun? Astaga... kau terlihat begitu buruk." Shinwoo –roomatenya menggeleng karna pagi-pagi sudah mendapatkan pemandangan sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat kacau. Rambut acakan, baju yang ia ingat masih di kenakannya sejak kemarin, wajah yang memucat dan kantung mata hitam. Semuanya ada di tubuh kurus Jinyoung.

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum tipis "begitulah.." ujarnya pelan dan kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri.

Beberapa saat, Jinyoung mulai terlihat lebih baik setelah mandi dan sarapan dengan makanan yang di buat oleh sahabatnya. Kini hanya kantung matanya yang sama sekali belum hilang, namun ketampanan masih berpihak pada Jinyoung.

"setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Shinwoo di sela kegiatannya merapikan meja makan –yang tak lebih dari sebuah meja kecil tanpa kursi.

"istirahat, tentu saja... tubuhku pegal semua.." ujarnya sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan nyaman.

Shinwoo hanya mengangguk acuh "ah ya, cek ponselmu. Tadi ada pesan"

.

From : Gongchannie

Hyung, kau istirahat dengan baik?

.

Jinyoung tersenyum samar. Ia mengangguk, walau orang yang berada di sebrang sana tak melihatnya. Namja tampan itu pun akhirnya menyamankan posisi tidurnya,

.

Ne, hyung akan istirahat sekarang. Channie...

.

.

.

"_Hyung, Jinyoung hyung... aku sudah lelah..."_

"_apa maksudmu?"_

_Wajah Gongchan yang biasanya selalu terlihat ceria ketika menyambutnya kini berbalik 180 derajat. Gongchan sama sekali tak menatap matanya. Gongchan terus mengalihkan pandangannya._

_Jinyoung masih tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Ada apa dengan Gongchan yang kemarin malam saat ia temui masih mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya? Ia tak tahu... Namun dengan lembut, ia mencoba meraih tangan Gongchan yang terkulai lemah._

"_ada apa?" _

_Gongchan menggeleng lemah "aku lelah ..." ujarnya lirih. Bahkan terdengar seperti akan menangis. Membuat hati Jinyoung mencelos. Tapi namja itu tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tak mengerti cara menenangkan seseorang –yang bahkan ia tak tahu apa masalahnya._

_Jinyoung menahan bahu Gongchan. Menyuruh namja itu untuk menghadapnya. Menatapnya._

"_katakan padaku, Channie... jangan seperti ini..." ujarnya khawatir. sungguh, ia takut dengan raut Gongchan yang seperti itu. ia terlalu takut jika Gongchan sebenarnya terluka. _

_Gongchan yang sangat ia sayangi terluka..._

_._

"_hyung... aku lelah...lebih baik sampai di sini."_

_._

_._

Jinyoung mengerjapkan matanya kembali.

Mimpi buruk, mimpi buruk, mimpi buruk...

Jinyoung merutuk. Apa ini karna ia terlalu lelah hingga bermimpi seburuk itu? atau apa ini seperti di film-film? Sebuah pertanda?

Namja itu benar-benar merasa bodoh. Ia mencoba untuk tak memikirkan hal-hal lebih aneh dari itu. dan memilih meraih ponselnya di nakas. Dan menekan panggilan cepat nomor '3' yang kemudian bertuliskan nama 'Gongchannie' di sana.

"yeoboseyo...?"

Mendengar nada yang terdengar begitu lirih membuat Jinyoung keringat dingin. Jangan... jangan sampai mimpinya menjadi kenyataan.

"Channie... em, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Jinyoung gugup.

"hm? Sedang ngemil, wae hyung?"

"begitu? Kuharap bukan lemon yang sedang kau genggam sekarang." Jinyoung mengerutkan alisnya.

"..."

"Chan?"

"mianhae hyung... ding dong! Kau benar~! hehehe"

Jinyoung menghela nafas, namun mulai senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah tampannya "perhatikan Lambungmu Channie... aku tak mau kau sakit karna terlalu banyak makan buah itu." Ujarnya penuh perhatian.

"haha, bagaimana dengan hyung? Tugasnya sudah selesai?"

Mengalihkan pembicaraan, bocah ini...

"ne..."

"lalu .. hm... apa hyung punya waktu hari ini?"

"yah, sebenarnya aku ingin istirahat sedikit lagi. Memang kenapa?"

"a...ani, gwaenchana... kalau begitu lebih baik hyung istirahat sekarang..."

.

Jinyoung terdiam beberapa saat. Tunggu dulu. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Kenapa nada suaranya kembali seperti tadi?

.

"waeyo Chan?"

"tidak, tidak ..."

"marhae. Gong Chan Shik." Kata Jinyoung penuh dengan penekanan.

.

.

"hmm... yah, sebenarnya hari ini ulang tahunku... dan aku ingin mengajak hyung pergi..."

"..."

"ta-tapi... aku tak mau Hyung kelelahan. Lebih baik istirahat saja di rumah!"

"..."

"mm... hyung?"

"tunggu aku di sana, lima belas menit –tuuut"

.

.

.

_**Yesterday ajikdo seonmyeonghan ni ipsure**_

_**Just today ijeya kkaedarasseo jeongsini beonjjeok deun geoya**_

_**Uh uh yeah yeah yeah uh uh saranghae tonight**_

_**Oneul bameun kkok dallyeogalge neol angoseo sarangeul soksagil geoya**_

_Yesterday,aku masih mengingat bibirmu sangat jelas_

_Just today, aku akhirnya menyadari, aku tersentak_

_Uh uh yeah yeah yeah uh uh aku mencintaimu tonight_

_Malam ini aku akan berlari kearahmu, memelukmu dan membisikkan cinta padamu_

.

.

.

Langit telah berwarna keemasan, begitu pula matahari yang seakan malu-malu mulai meninggalkan sore itu. gongchan termangu di depan jendela. Memandangi detik detik terbenamnya matahari . Padahal di otaknya sekarang hanya ada satu nama.

Jung Jinyoung.

Ah, siapa lagi?

Siapa lagi yang ia pikirkan selain namja tampan yang selalu terlihat dewasa. Yang sikapnya canggung dan tak pernah lucu dalam melemparkan guyonan –walau akhirnya Gongchanlah satu-satunya manusia di bumi yang tertawa atas guyonan Jinyoung.

Mengingat hal itu membuat senyuman di bibir Gongchan merekah. Mengingat seseorang yang sangat dicintai memang menyenangkan. Sangat. Bahkan tentang keburukannya sekalipun.

Gongchan melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah delapan menit sejak Jinyoung menelponnya. Namja itu kembali tersenyum, jika memang benar Jinyoung akan datang tujuh menit lagi, biarkan ia tetap memikirkan namja itu...

Memikirkan Jung Jinyoung, seorang namja yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Yang di pertemukan padanya begitu saja. Sebuah kebetulan yang memang terjalin oleh takdir...

Ia sangat menyayangi hyungnya itu...

.

"a-ayo, kita pergi..." ucap Jinyoung tersengal tepat saat Gongchan membuka pintu apartementnya. Gongchan membulatkan matanya.

"astaga, hyung! Masuklah dulu." Ujar namja bersurai kelam itu seraya memiringkan tubuhnya agar Jinyoung bisa masuk ke dalam. Tapi Jinyoung menggeleng pelan.

"semakin cepat akan semakin baik, kajja!" ujarnya dengan semangat, tangannya pun terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Gongchan dan menariknya pergi.

.

.

**Dajeonghage malhae boryeo noryeokhaedo**

**Neutji anke dammuneul bonaeryeo haedo**

**Oh saenggakcheoreom swipji anheun geot gata**

**Eojetbamcheoreom kiseuhae jullae****  
**

Aku mencoba berbicara hangat kepadamu

Aku mencoba menjawab pesanmu dengan cepat

Tetapi itu tidak semudah yang aku pikirkan

Akankah kamu menciumku seperti malam tadi?

.

.

"kita akan kemana dulu?" tanya Gongchan dengan semangat. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang ujung jaket Jinyoung itu bergoyang dengan riang. Membuat sang pemilik jaket menoleh kearah Gongchan.

"terserah padamu..." ujarnya dengan lembut. Yang entah kenapa malah membuat Gongchan mendesah pelan. "mana bisa begitu, kita kan ke sini berdua. Jadi putuskan juga berdua!" ujarnya dengan sedikit kesal.

Jinyoung hanya bisa tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Gongchan dengan lembut "ini hari ulang tahunmu, jadi aku ingin kau pergi ke tempat yang membuatmu bahagia. Itu saja... jadi bagaimana?"

.

Jikalah namja bersurai hitam kelam itu terlahir sebagai seorang wanita yang begitu mudahnya menitikkan air mata. Gongchan ingin menangis sekarang. Menangisi betapa beruntungnya ia dapat mengenal namja yang kadang dapat membuat hatinya menghangat dan membuat matanya ingin menitikkan air mata bahagia. Tapi sayang, ia terlahir sebaliknya...

.

.

"eum, bagaimana kalau kita ke Namsan?"

"go!"

.

.

**Dajeonghage malhae boryeo noryeokhaedo**

**Neutji anke dammuneul bonaeryeo haedo**

**Oh saenggakcheoreom swipji anheun geot gata**

**Eojetbamcheoreom kiseuhae jullae**

Aku mencoba berbicara hangat kepadamu

Aku mencoba menjawab pesanmu dengan cepat

Tetapi itu tidak semudah yang aku pikirkan

Akankah kamu menciumku seperti malam tadi?

.

.

"hyung? Kau mau kopi?" tanya Gongchan, tangannya menunjuk kearah mesin pembuat kopi yang berada di sudut jalan yang ramai. Jinyoung mengangguk pelan. ketika ia juga baru menyadari bibirnya terasa sangat kering karna dinginnya udara malam di gunung Namsan itu.

Gongchan mengangguk cepat "oke! tunggu sebentar di sini hyung!" ujarnya dan langsung melesat ke mesin pembuat kopi. Meninggalkan Jinyoung yang termenung di tengah jalan sambil memandanginya.

.

Ah, ini ada yang salah!

.

"Jung Jinyoung, kenapa kau bodoh sekali..." Jinyoung bergumam pelan. matanya mulai menatap nanar punggung kurus Gongchan yang berada tak jauh di hadapannya.

.

Kenapa selalu dia? Kenapa bukan aku?

Cobalah, Jung Jinyoung!

.

.

**Niga nal eotteoke saenggakhaenneunji molla**

**Jindo ppareun namja?**

**Eotteon malbuteo haeya haljireul molla**

**Uri sonbuteo jabeulkka?**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kamu pikirkan tentang aku

Seorang pria yang bergerak terlalu cepat?

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memulai percakapan

Ingin menggenggam tangan dulu?

.

"Channie..." panggil lelaki bermata rubah itu. membuat tatapan polos berbalik memandangnya bingung. Jinyoung menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

Ini tak biasa sebenarnya...

.

"kau kedinginan, sini tanganmu..." ia merengkuh tangan yang memang sudah sedingin es itu dengan lembut. Tak ingin sekalipun menimbulkan gerakan yang membuat si pemilik tangan merasa tak nyaman.

Mata bulat cemerlang milik Gongchan mengikuti pergerakan Jinyoung dengan patuh. Kemudian matanya mengerjap saat Jinyoung menggosok pelan tangannya. Menimbulkan sensasi hangat. bukan hanya di tangannya, namun ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi Gongchan menyukainya...

"kenapa tidak bilang jika kedinginan? Lihat, tubuhmu saja tak dapat membohongi udara di sini..." ujar Jinyoung dengan nada kesal. Namun lebih terdengar seperti orang yang khawatir.

Gongchan hanya mengangguk pelan dalam diam sambil tersenyum kaku.

.

"Gongchannie, jangan sakit ne?"

.

Deg

.

Deg

.

.

"em... kita berpisah di sini?" Jinyoung akhirnya memecah keheningan antara kedua, tepat saat sudut matanya menangkap bayangan bis umum yang tak akan lama lagi menghampiri halte tempat mereka berada.

Namja itu memandang Gongchan yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang seolah tak akan pernah luntur walau tsunami menghempasnya. Oh, baiklah itu berlebihan. Yang jelas, Jinyoung sangat menyukai senyuman itu.

"hyung pasti sangat lelah, maaf ya?" ujar Gongchan penuh rasa bersalah.

.

Oh ayolah, asalkan Gongchan bahagia... apa yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu?

.

Jinyoung tahu otaknya memang tak lagi normal.

.

"gwaenchana. Lagi pula apa yang melelahkan dari menikmati pemandangan dari namsan dan meminum segelas kopi? Bersamamu... eh, itu sama sekali tak melelahkan..."

Jinyoung melirik ke arah jalanan raya. Ia merutuk karna malah wajahnya lah yang kini memerah karna malu. Dan ia mulai berpikir untuk membenturkan kepalanya di tiang listrik saat mendengar suara tawa keras dari Gongchan.

"hahahaa! Hyung, apa itu gombalan? Kkk~"

"ugh.. kau bisa melupakan ucapanku yang tadi, Chan. Ini memalukan!" namja bermata rubah itu masih mengalihkan wajahnya dari Gongchan. Hingga suara derit ban membuatnya mendongak. Bus terakhir untuk malam ini telah sampai.

"tidak akan! Itu kenangan terbaik untuk hari ini, hahahaa! Dah hyung~!"

.

.

**Yesterday ajikdo seonmyeonhan ni ipsure**

**Just today ijeya kkaedarasseo jeongsini beonjjeok deun geoya**

**Uh uh yeah yeah yeah uh uh saranghae tonight**

**Oneul bameun kkok dallyein ogalge neol angoseo saranghae soksagil geoya**

**.**

Yesterday, aku masih mengingat bibirmu sangat jelas

Just today aku akhirnya menyadari, aku tersentak

Uh uh yeah yeah uh uh uh uh, aku mencintaimu tonight

Malam ini aku akan berlari kearahmu, memelukmu dan membisikkan cinta padamu

.

.

"tu-tunggu!"

Belum saja Gongchan menginjakkan kakinya ke pintu masuk bus. Sebuah tangan menariknya dengan tegas. Membuat kaki jenjangnya kembali menginjak aspal hitam, dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan...

.

Jinyoung

.

"saranghae..."

.

.

.

Fin~

.

Aaah! Malu banget sebenarnya untuk ngepost fanfict berantakan ini. Mohon di maafkan, readersnim *bow*. Salahkan saja hasrat saya yang begitu ingin memberikan kado untuk maknae satu iniii~!

Today is GONGCHAN daayy~~!

Happy birthday our chic, charismatic, cute, amazing maknae~! .!

BANA always love you :* 


End file.
